


他们已经不再年轻

by AndersonChang



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M, St. Valentine’s Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	他们已经不再年轻

那天早上佩普煞有介事地给他打了电话问候早安，临了前说了一句“我爱你”，尤尔根·克洛普已经不记得佩普上一次对他说这句话是什么时候的事了。他们在一三年的时候第一次相遇，那时候尤尔根已经四十六岁，而佩普也有四十二岁。又过了两年，二人相爱，那一年佩普第一次对尤尔根说了“我爱你”。尤尔根说，他知道，他们两人又不是二十多岁的愣头青。随后他登上了前往利物浦的航班。他们相爱到分别，不过只有三分钟，而他们甚至没有交换一个吻。

我爱你。

我知道。

已经是两人的全部爱情故事了。

那日早上八点四十二分，尤尔根的早餐音乐被手机刺耳的铃声打断，他有些不快，了解他的人都知道，早餐是尤尔根一天中最得空的时间，只属于他一个人，他不喜欢被打扰。于是他等待着，等待着铃声结束，等待着空旷的公寓再次归于冷寂，只剩下炉火上的香肠冒油嗞嗞作响。佩普说过，少吃点香肠，他这几年都重了好多磅。尤尔根哂笑着，但是依然顺从地把香肠戒掉了。一天两天，然后是一个月两个月。香肠，连同啤酒和足球，那是镌刻在基因里的德国人血统。于是不到一年的时间，尤尔根终究在饮食上再次变回了半个德国人，那天他打电话给佩普，说他今天的晚餐是意大利面搭配德国香肠。他说很抱歉，他想念德国，他说他想念他。电话另一头沉默了良久。“我爱你。”佩普说。尤尔根心想，都已经不是二十岁出头的毛小子了。“我知道。”尤尔根回答。如果他年轻二十岁，他同样也会对佩普说“我爱你”。

“所以有件事，我希望你从报纸上得知这件事之前可以由我告诉你。”

“什么事？”尤尔根问道。

“夏天的时候，我会去曼城执教。”

手机铃声第二次响彻空旷的公寓，锁屏界面是他和佩普的合照。尤尔根接通电话。

“早安。”是佩普的声音。

“早安，有什么事情吗？”

“没什么重要的，呃，你在吃早餐吗？”

佩普听起来很紧张。尤尔根哂笑着，都是快五十岁的人了。

“是的。”

“还是香肠、炒蛋和吐司吗？”

“你很清楚我的早餐习惯。”尤尔根冷冰冰地回答。

“啊，抱歉，没想着打扰你，想问问你今天一天过得怎样。”

“今天一天才刚刚开始。”

“对啊。”

他一定又开始摸自己锃光瓦亮的脑门了，尤尔根心想，也许就是因为这件事做得太多才导致了现在的状况。不过那是他爱上佩普的原因之一。

“对啊，对啊。”佩普重复着。

“还有其他事吗？”

“没，没了。很抱歉打扰了你的早餐时间，尤尔根。”

电话的那一头突然沉默，但是手机显示着通话中。尤尔根不喜欢自己的早餐时间被打扰。

“还有，就是，我爱你。”

但是可以有几个例外。

我知道，不过又不是二十多岁的年轻人了，尤尔根心想。

* * *

二十七岁的穆罕默德·萨拉赫一路小跑到尤尔根身边，问能否准许他提前一个小时结束训练。尤尔根同意了，他知道今天是V-Day，爱情即是胜利。他似乎理解了佩普为何会在今早无端说出那句话，他能理解，但是依然不能明白其原因。

“有什么打算吗，Mo？”尤尔根问道。

二十七岁的穆罕默德·萨拉赫望着训练场另一头的德扬。“想给他准备一顿晚餐啊。”三十一岁的后卫今天搭档萨迪奥·马内训练，尤尔根有些内疚，上周制定训练计划的时候忽略了今天是圣瓦伦汀日，而今天无意拆散这对恋人让他过意不去。旋即他又庆幸自己今天训练没把原本相爱的两人安排在一起，如果按平日里他们的状态来看，恐怕今日两人的暧昧更是过之而无不及。

尤尔根想起了佩普和自己，如果他们能年轻二十岁，恐怕也会和这群孩子一样吧，或许更甚。然而他们已经不再年轻，然而依然有些羡慕啊。也许圣瓦伦汀日，或圣帕特里克日，甚至包括复活节和耶诞日在内的那些节日，对于尤尔根来说，如同平时那样简简单单度过就足够了。那几天佩普或是来电，或是致信，结尾总会告诉尤尔根“我爱你”。而尤尔根也仅仅是回复“我知道”，那三个字的分量不是他这个年纪所能承受，如果他能年轻二十岁，即便是每日一百遍他也能说出口。然而对于五十三岁的尤尔根……

“我知道你爱我，但是你知道我也爱你吗？”他喃喃道。

“什么事，教练？”

“啊，Mo，我是说，我记得以前是德扬来准备，为什么今天却是你？”尤尔根岔开了话题。

穆罕默德·萨拉赫的眼睛顿时失去了往日的光彩，他避开了尤尔根的目光，低着头。尤尔根大概知道了原因，如果克罗地亚人这个赛季结束后离开利物浦，那么这将是他们两人一起度过的最后一个圣瓦伦汀日。埃及人缓缓道出了缘由，和尤尔根的猜想分毫不差。德扬总是能让尤尔根想到在美因茨踢球的自己，他很喜欢那个克罗地亚人，然而某些事情并非他一个人所能决定。

“那其实，Mo，你可以提前离开了，我会重新安排一下，还有……”一个想法在尤尔根脑子里冒了出来，“麻烦你去把Hendo叫过来一下，好吗？”

尤尔根给每个人都放了半天假，他知道自己该做些什么了。

* * *

结果尤尔根已经不知道自己该做些什么了，大脑一片空白，他驱车往利物浦方向行驶，油门踩到底，车速越来越快，直到导航系统警报汽车已经严重超速，尤尔根这才回过神，这里不是德国。不过是一个普通的圣瓦伦汀日，尤尔根想着回到家，解决完冰箱里剩下的香肠意面，洗个澡，然后一觉睡到天亮。也许他会在浴室里多呆一会儿，初春的利物浦还是有点冷啊。穆罕默德·萨拉赫这会儿会在做什么？也许只是和德扬依偎在沙发上看着油腻的爱情电影，也许两人会玩一些刺激的游戏。亚当今天没来参加训练，或许他早早地做好了准备等着Hendo回家。毕竟尤尔根和佩普已经不是二三十岁的年轻人了，是啊，他们已经不再年轻，也许对于今天，还是应该当作一个普通的星期五吧。所以其实佩普现在正在伊蒂哈德训练基地，所以他家里没人，所以尤尔根觉得还是不要打电话了，所以还是不要打扰到他，所以还是先回利物浦吧。

“所以没有什么可难受的。”尤尔根自言自语，他哂笑着今天的冲动之举，和那群二三十岁的年轻人在一起时间久了，甚至有种错觉——认为自己也是二三十岁。

“您已超速。”这是导航系统的第二次超速提醒。

“操！”尤尔根大骂道，他一脚踩死了刹车，汽车在马路上留下了四道车辙。都已经五十三岁了啊，结果今天却像个二十多岁的年轻人似的，冲动、胆怯、易怒、易悲。“操！”他再次大骂道。尤尔根拼命捶打着方向盘，每一次落拳都伴随着刺耳的汽笛声，而汽笛声又进一步鼓动着尤尔根的怒火。停下来，他告诉自己，快停下来。“操！”他骂道，声音里已经没有多少气力了。尤尔根趴在方向盘上，大脑空空如也，他死了。

远处的汽笛声连同车灯双闪将他惊醒。过了多久？也许是一个小时，也许只有一两秒，但是都不重要了，尤尔根擦去了眼角的泪痕。他抬起头，看到了一辆熟悉的汽车，汽车前部熟悉的车牌号，以及挡风玻璃内侧那个熟悉的身影。还有那个锃光瓦亮的脑门。他朝着尤尔根招了招手。

佩普。

尤尔根和佩普同时下了车，他又回到了自己五十三岁的状态。他穿过马路，走到佩普身边，捧着那人的脸，然后吻在了他的唇上。

“我爱你。”尤尔根说。

“我知道。”


End file.
